


5 downtime (Golden Rings)

by ifreet



Series: ficmas [6]
Category: Leverage
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-29
Updated: 2009-12-29
Packaged: 2017-10-12 09:41:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/123512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifreet/pseuds/ifreet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brynnmck called on Hardison/Parker/Eliot for gen or sexytimes and gave me 'lost.'  Parker POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	5 downtime (Golden Rings)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [brynnmck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brynnmck/gifts).



"-- goes off like clockwork. Clockwork," Nate repeated, briefly holding the gaze of each team member in turn. Nate had a flair for the dramatic. As he moved on to Alec, Eliot met Parker's eye and nodded. She gave him a thumbs-up, which Alec noticed, too. But she scowled at him and mouthed 'what,' and he didn't ask any awkward questions. She gave Eliot another thumbs-up.

Parker could be very sneaky.

**

Eliot leaned against the wall, looking towards the corridor intersection. He was clearly visible on the CCTV, but that was okay, because only the team could see the live feed right now.

Oh. Actually, that was bad.

Parker pulled an annoyed face. She had to distract Hardison from _both_ monitors, then. She'd already tried asking him Star Trek questions, but his 'I can't believe you don't know this' face only dragged him away for a few seconds, before he launched into explanations with his eyes firmly glued to the screen. She glanced at her watch and frowned. It was time for Eliot to make his move -- in fact, his hand started reaching for the cell phone as she watched. She needed to distract Hardison, now, and without disturbing the rest of the team.

Of course! Parker lit up, spun Alec's chair around and straddled him. "Hi," she chirped. And she kissed him.

A while later, Alec's hands were in new and interesting places in relation to her rig and Nate's voice was buzzing annoyingly in her ear, and she realized she'd lost track of time. Probably she should have set her watch, but it wasn't bad for an improvisation.

**

Eliot did that eyebrow thing at her as they were clearing out, and she made a face back that said, 'no, I don't think he saw you because we were busy making out,' but he just looked confused. She rolled her eyes at him and decided they should discuss it later.

Of course, later they had to celebrate a job successfully concluded, so Alec was with them and they couldn't really talk because they were busy. So Parker didn't know for _sure_ that Eliot had pulled it off until technically the next day, when Alec escaped to the edge of the bed to consult his cell phone.

"I knew it," he muttered darkly. "I got sniped."

Eliot frowned at him, like he did when Alec said something completely confusing. Parker, however, was learning to speak fluent Hardison, so she translated. "He lost the auction-thingy."

"Oh, right. Too bad." Eliot sounded smug, and Alec looked dour, and Parker decided the time was right to intervene with more kissing, so she did.

**

Two days later, the package arrived. Parker picked it up and pestered Eliot about _not_ keeping to the schedule until he gave in to get her out of his kitchen. Parker cheered and joined Alec on the couch. "Here!" she said, while the springs were still bouncing from her entrance over the back.

Alec paused his video game -- Battle for Middle Earth, again, and as much as he complained about the adaptation, he sure played it a lot -- and took the box she thrust in his face. He looked at the address. "This is for Eliot."

"Nooo. It's _from_ Eliot. Open it!"

Eliot had followed her into the room; Alec looked past her and did the face-talking thing with him, then tore open the box. Inside, there was a lot of bubble wrap. Parker claimed a sheet and started popping, as she watched Alec unwind his way to the center.

He blinked. "This is--"

"Yeah," Eliot said. "You're hard to buy for. Happy birthday."


End file.
